


Holly Jolly

by lolwhythough



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolwhythough/pseuds/lolwhythough
Summary: Anna and Kristoff drop the ball this year in terms of gift-giving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr thread. You won't know which one until the end, though ;)

 

“Do you like it?” Anna bit her lip, pressing her hands together.

Anna was spot-on in terms of gift-giving. She always put a crazy amount of thought into each one. Frankly, Kristoff thought it was kind of intimidating.

But this time…

“Uh.” She may have missed her mark. “It’s …great!”

Anna jumped a little with excitement. “Oh, I knew it! I mean, I knew you liked your old vest but this one seemed so nice.” Kristoff pulled a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah I love it. I mean. Wow! Ha.” He held up his present, a thick red winter coat. White fur was sewn into the lining and around the waist was a black belt. “It’s just so…” Flashy? Ridiculous? **Red**? “…soft,” he finished.

“I know! Oh, try it on! It’s so warm.” She rushed over to him, pulling the jacket over his shoulders. The carved necklace he had gifted her gently rocked from side to side. He glanced at its rough edges and winced. Okay, so maybe he didn’t really hit the nail on the head this year either.

Kristoff lifted his arms up to oblige, shoving his hands through both the sleeves. He guessed it was pretty warm, and with the way Anna was smiling at him…

He mentally said a quick eulogy for his former vest, oh the good times they’ve had. He guessed there were only so many times you could patch a hole. It was kind of getting tight these days, too. What was that saying about relationships making you fat? “Love weight” or something?

“Ready for dinner?” Anna held her hand out to him.

Speaking of gaining weight.

“Sure.” He laced his hand through hers, smiling gently. So what if the coat wasn’t really his style? Ana seemed to like it. Who else was he really impressing?

“Oh! Before we go!” She reached into the jacket’s pocket, pulled out a floppy, red cap and pulled it on his head. His bangs pushed flat against his forehead and he gaped up at the offending material. “There’s a matching hat!”

“Fantastic.” His smile was plastered on. It felt like it would be there forever. At this rate, it probably would be.

Anna led him past the front gate and into the great hall. “I can’t wait for Elsa to see it, for all she knows, I got you new reigns for Sven.”

Kristoff nodded. So close. So, so close. Reigns would have been perfect. Oh well.

The warm air of the castle hit his cheeks and he moved to help Anna out of her coat before shrugging off his own. At least there was that, he didn’t have to wear it all the time. Just outside. In public. Oh boy.

Anna pushed the doors to the dining room open and he followed close behind. At the side of the table was the queen, stirring a mug. Anna spared no time and plopped down next to her. She patted the seat to her left for Kristoff. He adjusted both of the coats on the back of their chairs before sitting down heavily beside Anna.

“How was gift-giving?” Elsa smiled up from her tea.

“Great!” Anna held up her necklace with Kristoff’s carving of a star. He flushed, slightly ashamed. It wasn’t very symmetrical and the lacquer hadn’t really dried as it should have. Still, she thumbed it affectionately, cradling it with both hands. 

“Lovely.” If Elsa had any criticism for the charm she didn’t show it. Instead, she turned to Kristoff. “And how does Sven like his new reigns?”

“Actually, I got him something better.” Anna gushed, “I helped design it, kind of.”

“Really?” Elsa put her spoon down, a smile spreading across her features. “That’s wonderful. What did you decide on?”

 “Well…” Anna clasped her hands together, turning to Kristoff. She looked at him. He looked at her.

Finally, he stiffly rose from his chair. He picked up the coat wordlessly and put it on.

Elsa stared.

Kristoff’s face remained expressionless.

Anna glowed. “I know. Right?”

Elsa’s warm smile returned. Although, Kristoff could see a hint of something else in her eyes. He had a feeling that if the gift were anyone’s but Anna’s, they might be having a much different conversation.

“You have an eye for colors, Anna.” Elsa put her face up to her mug. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly and Kristoff could have sworn he heard the queen laugh. His cheeks flushed and he shrugged the coat off again.

“So,” he cleared his throat as he sat back down at the table, “What are the plans for tonight? Anything special?” The chef (uh-waiters-…servers?) brought out their dinner, which looked to be a rich stew. He wasn’t really sure he would ever get used to the idea of being served.

Anna hummed, “I was thinking we could take a walk around town, see the place covered in snow.”

Kristoff froze, fumbling for an excuse.  “Uh. Didn’t you just get over a cold? Probably don’t want to aggravate that.” Anna laughed, waving her hand. 

“That was a week ago! I’m much better now. Besides, we have to show off our gifts.” She winked playfully at him, pulling at her necklace and motioning towards the coat. He forced his grimace to turn into a sheepish smile.

Dinner went by too fast. Soon enough, Anna was buttoning the coat for him and adjusting his bangs under his hat.

 “Is it really cold enough for this?”

“Kristoff, it’s snowing." 

“Is it? I feel like it’s more like a light breeze with snow in it. You know, rather than snow itself.” She elbowed him playfully, rolling her eyes.

Anna spun him around to face a nearby mirror and he took a moment to take it all in. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad. After you got over the initial shock of the florescent red, it was nice. He reached his mitten-covered hands up to his face. “Hm. Kinda let myself go, huh?” He mumbled, rubbing at his newly-grown beard. Sure, he liked them in the winter as much as the next guy, but this one was getting kind of long. 

“Aw, I like it.” Anna reached on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. “You look mature. Handsome.” He rolled his eyes but still looped his arm around hers. 

“Thanks, Babe.” He winked. She snickered behind a gloved hand.

“No problem, Babe.” She nudged him back before quickly slipping something in his pockets. He looked at her quizzically for a moment before following her hand. When he did so, he pulled out several wrapped pieces of toffee.

 “Uh. Hungry?” He wrinkled his nose at her. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, Anna knew that much, so it wasn’t a second gift.

“In case I get hungry.” She shrugged. “I always do whenever we pass by the bakery.” He hummed in agreement, shoving them back inside the coat.

And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing, little flurries swirling in the air around them. They rested in Anna’s hair and he resisted the urge to stare. 

“It’s so beautiful here. Aren’t you glad we went out?” She sighed, leaning into his arm. He took a moment to gaze around the town’s square. It was blanketed in snow and, thankfully, empty. Apparently, people had better things to do then hang out in the cold. 

“Well if your cold flares up again don’t come crying to me.” He poked her playfully and she scoffed. They fell into a comfortable silence before Anna cleared her throat. 

“Kristoff?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to -oh!” She looked down to see a young girl (Three? Maybe Five? He was never any good at guessing kid’s ages) pulling at Anna’s dress. “Hello!” Anna crouched down to meet the child’s level and Kristoff followed suit. 

“Hi.” The girl was bundled up in a light blue coat that fell to her knees, her hair done up in a tight bun. 

“What’s your name?” Anna smiled

“Anges.” The little girl bounced on her toes, happy to have a question she could answer. She decided right away she liked Anna’s red braids. 

“Where are you off to?” Anna asked, subtly scanning the square for any sign of a guardian. 

“Mmm…I dunno. Bakery.” The girl rocked back on heels, her gaze meeting Kristoff’s. “I like your coat. Red. Red is, um. Red is my favorite color.” Agnes shuffled up to him, putting her hands on Kristoff’s arm. “Ts’soft” 

Kristoff looked utterly taken aback. Staring up at Anna, he mouthed, “Where’s mom?” 

Anna mouthed back, “Lost?” 

Kristoff shrugged, bringing his attention back to Anges. “You like my coat? I like your coat too. It’s very nice.” 

Anges looked down at her own coat and nodded. “Mhm. Blue.” 

“Yes. Very Blue.” Kristoff said, hunched over to speak to her. “Agnes. Do you know where your mommy might be?” Anges’ gaze shot up to him. 

“Oh uh…” She looked around them, snow kicking up from her boots. Gradually her expression turned panicked. “Um! Um!” Anna shot a worried look at Kristoff. 

“Hey, hey.” Kristoff gently placed his hands on her shoulders. In comparison to her tiny frame, they looked massive. “No worries okay? Hey, do you want a sweet?” He pulled out one of Anna’s wrapped caramels and held it out. 

Momentarily forgetting about her original panic, Anges took it. Kristoff smiled and ruffled her hat. “Princess Anna brought them for you.” 

She looked over in Anna’s direction. The candy in her mouth muffling her voice, “Thank you Ama.” She waved. Anna smiled and waved back. It would have been a sweet moment if the circumstances were better. 

The wind picked up and whistled around them. Agnes moved closer to Kristoff, hugging his arm.  
“Alright. Up we go.” He grunted, lifting her off the ground and into his arms. Anna stared. He caught her eye and blinked, “What?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just, you’re so…” He began walking, Anna kept pace. “…practiced.” He snorted. 

“Well did you see my friends? They like to be picked up. It’s easy.” Kristoff shrugged, 

“Trolls are different than kids, but I guess I see your point,” Anna laughed. Kristoff used his free hand to take her's. 

Anna smiled, “I do like that coat.” She sighed. He stiffened. “But I kind of wish I would have gotten something for Sven too. We could pick something up for him on the way to the bakery.” Anna winked at him. 

Kristoff groaned, “I wish you would stop giving him sweets. It’s not exactly Reindeer food.”

“Carrot cake is barely a sweet.” Anna retorted.

Kristoff could only shake his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess what I'm going for here lmk in the comments ;) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The door rang with a soft chime and Kristoff set Anges on the floor. Almost immediately, she was scooped up by a woman with dark, curly hair. 

Anna gasped. Kristoff shouted in alarm, bristling. 

The woman turned to them, still clutching Anges, “Thank you!” 

The two relaxed as realization set in. The woman paid no mind, however. She only tended to Agnes, checking for any cuts or bruises, all while peppering her with kisses. 

“Um. Well, we’re glad your daughter’s safe.” Anna wrung her hands, fighting down memories of her own mother. “But…”

“Right.” Kristoff encouraged, ushering Anna to the door. “We better get going before your sister starts to worry.” 

The woman looked up, brown eyes crinkling with emotion. “Thank you.” She pulled both Anna and Kristoff into an embrace, one arm around each of them. Kristoff flushed. Anna grinned. Both eventually hugged back. 

“It was nothing-er. Not nothing, obviously you’re daughters important. Not to say it was a lot of work but-“ 

“You’re welcome.” Anna gently intervened, much to his relief. 

The woman adjusted Agnes on her hip and frowned, “Is there any way I can pay you? Food? Money?” Ana waved away the idea. 

“We’re just glad Anges is safe.” Anna spared a glance out the window. More and more snow was being picked up against the wind, making a faint howling sound. “I think it’s about time for us to get home, too.” She gently took Kristoff’s arm and he leaned into the touch. “Bye bye Agnes.”

The woman relented, shuffling her way to open the door for them. She looked down at Agnes, “Say goodbye to…uh.” 

“Anna and Kristoff,” said Anna. 

“Bye bye!” Anges eagerly waved her arm back and forth at them as they left. 

Behind them, Anna heard, “Did she say Anna? As in Princess Anna?” She picked up the pace. The last thing she needed was to make a poor mother feel she was indebted to royalty. 

“That was nice.” Kristoff shouldered his way through the wind. “You’re good with kids.”

“I’m good with kids?” She gaped. “She loved you! You’d be a good dad.” The words were out before she could stop them and Kristoff spluttered. 

“Aw, geez.” His cheeks perpetually had a rosy hue due to frostbite, but now they heated to a flushed, red color. “You think so?

“Sure. If you know, you ever even wanted to have kids,” Anna started to backpedal. Then again, why should she? She had been meaning to find that out, in the middle of a blizzard seemed just a good time as any. 

“I would like kids. Probably. In the future.” 

“Me too. Maybe. Uh, do you think…I don’t know…” Her eyes shifted around the road. “Do you think I might be a good Mom?” 

“Yeah.” He gave her a nudge. “You’d have to learn how to get up early, though.” 

“I can get up early!” She huffed. 

“Really?” He smirked, “Wanna get breakfast tomorrow?” She stiffened.

“I prefer brunch,” She replied curtly.

“Psh, you do not.” The front gate came into view and he waved at the guards. They didn’t wave back, as disciplined as ever.

“Whatever.” Anna rolled her eyes. 

They made their way up the stairs, hand-in-hand. 

“Hey.” Kristoff shot her a lopsided smile. “Think anyone’s around?”

“Probably not. I mean, I’m not even sure what time it is but I feel like it’s late. I’m not that tired, though. Unless you-Woah!” Kristoff scooped her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. “Wow! Impressive.” 

“That’s right.” He winked. “I’m romantic. I know. Hold the applause.” 

She gave his face a pat. “Your beard still has snow in it!” She laughed, squirming as he began giving her face short, small kisses. “It’s cold!” She shrieked, but made no motion to stop him.  
They were so preoccupied, they almost didn’t make it to their bed. 

Almost. 

 

The morning sun shined in Anna’s eyes and she groaned.

“I knew you wouldn’t get up for breakfast,” said Kristoff. 

“I said I prefer brunch.” She rolled over, exasperated. 

“Well that’s great because guess what?” He tossed an orange her way. It made a soft “thump” as it hit the sheets next to her. “It’s brunch.”

She mumbled, sat up and began scratching at her orange. Kristoff gave her a reassuring pat on the knee before kissing her forehead. 

“Our walk last night wasn’t really a walk.” She yawned, dropping the peelings on her nightstand. 

“What? Yes it was.” 

“Okay but it wasn’t romantic.” She sighed.

“Uh. Okay stop me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure it got pretty romantic towards the end.” 

She kissed his shoulder. “Well, duh. I meant the walking part.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s more romantic than finding a baby in the street?” 

“Just come with me on another walk.” She began braiding her hair. “And she was at least five, definitely not a baby.” Kristoff slipped his shirt over his head.

“Alright but if we find another one, we get to name it.”

“Kristoff!”  
“I was thinking Sven Jr. That’s kind of cute, right?” He dodged the pillow thrown his way. 

Before they left, Kristoff found himself willingly putting on the new hat and coat. He had to admit, it was warm. It also felt kind of nice that Anna had put thought into it. 

They made their way through the town, commenting on prices and foot traffic. He couldn’t help but notice a few eyes following but he ignored them. It was a bright coat, it was bound to happen. 

“Hey!” A boy (Three…Thirteen? Whatever. He was small.) with shaggy brown hair came running up to them.  
Kristoff leaned over to Anna’s ear, talking out the side of his mouth, “Another one?” 

She snorted before giving him a little shove. 

“Hey, are you uh…” The boy struggled to catch his breath. “Are you Kris kringle?”

“Uh. No?” Kristoff took Anna’s arm, attempting to steer them away. “Nice try, though.”

“But your red suit! Agnes said you saved her.” Kristoff froze and spun around. 

“Agnes?” 

“Yeah! She said you gave her sweets and had a red coat and beard and were magic.” He squinted. Alright, so Agnes had an imagination on her. He’d have to set this kid straight before every kid in town knew. He felt a tug on his pant leg. 

“Krisingle?” Another little boy, this one with his thumb in his mouth, peered up at him. Oh boy. He shot a helpless look at Anna. She stared back, amusement glittering her eyes. So, she was obviously not going to be any help. 

“…Yes?” Kristoff hesitantly answered. 

“Is it true you live with elves?” 

Kristoff made a face. “Actually they’re—“

“Yes!” Anna butted in. “He lives with them. They’re very nice.” The children and Kristoff gaped at her, shocked. 

“I’ve seen you with your reindeer. I’ve seen it fly!” This time a little girl in pigtails was bouncing beside him. Where did she even come from? What was going on?

“That’s right!” Anna grinned. “That’s how he gets around, his flying reindeer.”  
“Anna,” He hissed, “What are you doing?” She ignored him. Instead, she continued to answer every question thrown his way. 

Yes, his name was Kris Kringle. Yes, his family was composed of elves. Of course he would bring them sweets if they were good, but only on special occasions. 

When every question was answered, the kids gradually dispersed, going back to their respective homes. Finally, Anna took his arm and lead him back on their way. His head spun. 

“What was that?” He managed to gasp out. 

“What do you mean?” She hummed back. 

“Where should I start?” He scoffed. “First off, the name? How long have we been together and you can’t get my name right?”

She waved her hand, “Details. Besides, it’s got Kris in it.” 

“Okay. Second, Sven doesn’t fly.” 

“He might as well, seeing as he jumps from cliff to cliff.” 

“They’re not elves-“

“You don’t want some kids to go looking for trolls, do you?”

“Fine! Fine.” He throws his hands up, defeated. “But now we’ll never get through walks without kids asking me for sweets.” 

“That’s easy.” She winked. “Just shave your beard and ditch the coat. Boom-you’re a new person to them.” He frowned. 

He pulled at it in front of him.

“I’m not a dummy. I knew you didn’t like it the moment you put it on. I got Sven the new harness and reigns as a back-up.” She gave him a sly look and his mouth dropped open. 

“But-you…” He frowned, eyes glancing down to his own gift around her neck. “Cool. Great. In that case, you can take that thing off. I don’t know what I was thinking,” He mumbled, eyeing the cobblestone in front of them. 

“Oh, no way! Unlike you, I don’t pretend.” She clasped her hand protectively around the star. “I like it and I’m keeping it.”

He flushed and she pecked him on the cheek. He cleared his throat. “I’ll wear the coat sometimes. Maybe not always but sometimes.” 

She stuck her hands inside his jacket pocket. “Be sure to carry treats when you do. Oh, and I’m sure you’ll love Sven’s new gear.” 

“What makes it so special?” 

She beamed up at him, squeezing his hand. 

“Bells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes. I really didn't edit this at all and just kind of threw it in. Whoops. Now the secrets out I can finally give credit to the thread that gave me the idea!
> 
> http://kristanna.tumblr.com/post/168087389720/in-arendelle-the-legend-of-santa-claus-started#notes
> 
> ALSO the type of Santa Kristoff is:
> 
> https://goo.gl/aVpDSM
> 
> Jk jk he's more of a goober like this one :
> 
> https://goo.gl/esmVww


End file.
